


Pavlovian

by youweremovingyourfeet (rosebud221B)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU-Future, Billy and Steve are living together in Chicago, Billy's Canon Oral Fixation, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Humiliation, M/M, Nancy and Jonathan are just trying to have a nice dinner, Steve and Billy are kinky af, Vibrators, can't believe that's not a tag, just a bit though, vibrators under clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud221B/pseuds/youweremovingyourfeet
Summary: It was right after the waitress took their order that Billy realized this might have been a mistake.





	Pavlovian

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fairly late (although still technically on Feb 11th) prompt fill for Harringrove Week of Love! 
> 
> Prompt: Toys

It was right after the waitress took their order that Billy realized this might have been a mistake. He smiles at her just a little too long, and feels the jolt up his spine, has to act natural and just take it but Jonathan fucking Byers is still looking at him funny.

He’s trying to pay attention to the conversation, really he is, but Steve’s talking with his hands again, and all Billy can think about is how much he wants those long fingers in his mouth, inside him. God this is going to be harder than he thought.

He’s just about to stand up and go take a smoke, just to move, when he feels it again, whips his head around to look at Steve accusingly, and then freezes. Jonathan’s definitely staring now, which would make Billy’s face burn if he didn’t have control over that kind of thing.

Steve looks over all innocent, goes “What, babe?” like he’s not torturing his boyfriend slowly on a double date with their friends.

Like he didn’t open Billy up on the sofa and shove a vibrator so deep inside him that it’s stabbing his prostate with every jerky movement he makes.

“Nothing. Just wanted a look at your pretty face.” 

He’s always been good at pretending. It’s what kept him alive for so long in his house, in high school. It’s working on Nancy Wheeler now, who coos slightly at him and gives them both a soft smile before looking back at Steve and asking about his job. 

“Well, I’m working as a receptionist for now, but they’re going to move me to a manager position in a few months. I’m apparently good with people, so I’m going to have to keep track of all my coworkers.” Steve’s smile really is gorgeous, god all he wants is that smile turned on him, hands sliding through his curls as he sucks Steve down-

He feels the vibrations intensify, moving up and down his spine, sending pleasure like a whirlwind. He grabs Steve’s hand under the table, grips tight. _That fucker._

“You alright?” Nancy asks, with those damn doe eyes that Steve once fell for. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. We just thought we saw someone we knew.” Steve’s covering well, as always. He’s so easily in control when it counts, when Billy can’t be.  
“Yeah, thought it was someone from our building. Chicago’s a big city though, some of the fuckers have got to look alike.” 

He doesn’t know how he’s keeping his voice steady. All he can think about is Steve, his hands (one of which has moved to the inside of his thigh, stroking maddeningly slow), and how badly he wants to get fucked. How desperately he just wants Steve to-

_Whack!_ He slams his knee up against the table as Steve turns the dial up higher. The pain just adds to the sensation, making him harder, constricting his too-tight jeans.

“Damn, baby, those tables must be lower than we thought. Your knee alright?”

Steve’s smile looks a little sadistic now, eyelashes fluttering like he doesn’t know how much that gets Billy going.

“Fine. I’m fine.” There’s a tiny waver in his voice now, something only Steve seems to catch as he smirks and turns back to Nancy and Jonathan to ask them about Jonathan’s photography business.

Billy’s got a vice grip on Steve’s thigh, feels like he’s dying, like he just desperately wants to come, but he takes a deep breath and looks up at Nancy, who’s just asked him a question. Shit.

“Sorry, what?”

“Just wondering how you’re doing? How’s life as a mechanic?”

“Well, I’m doing just fine for myself, if that’s what you’re asking. Jimmy, the guy who runs the place, says I’m up for a raise any day now. I love getting all those pretty ladies, love fixing them up. Couldn’t ask for a better job really, and-“ 

He’s cut off by another rush of sensation, so strong he can’t breathe, can barely see. Fuck, Stevie.

“Billy?” Nancy looks so concerned, like he’s having a heart attack, not getting toyed with by the asshole next to him.

“Steve.” He knows how he sounds, how he looks, knows Steve gets the message. _I can’t be here anymore. Please._

“I don’t think Billy’s feeling well. I think we’re going to go. Catch up with you another time?” He gives an apologetic smile before dragging Billy up with him, two fingers in his back pocket, pressing the vibe deeper in. He barely holds in a moan.

“Oh no, Steve. You just got here. Are you sure?”

“Sorry, I’m not feeling good. My stomach.” His voice is at least half an octave higher, raspy with restraint.

“Let them go, Nance. We’ll catch up with them another time.” Thank fuck for Jonathan Byers.

“Please, Stevie, please.” He turns his head into his boyfriend’s neck, whispers in his ear.

“I know, baby, I know. Just hold out for me. Wouldn’t want them knowing what a slut you are for me.” 

Billy knows he’s fucked when all that elicits is a quiet moan.

By the time they get back to the car, parked in an alley away from the restaurant, Steve is supporting him, pushing his fingers against the vibe, in and out, making Billy damn near incoherent. He pulls Billy into the backseat, arranges him so he’s straddling Steve.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you? Got all desperate and slutty before we could even eat our food. I was gonna take you home, maybe play with you for a while, but you just couldn’t keep it together. Such a mess, baby. Guess if you can’t wait, I’m going to have to take you right here.”

Billy loves it when Steve takes control like this. Especially when they’ve talked it out beforehand.

“Stevie, someone could see. Can’t we just go back? I can wait, I promise.”

“No, you had to be all slutty and ruin dinner, so you’re getting dicked right here in my car. Where anyone could walk by and see.”

Billy can’t help it. He moans out loud as soon as Steve touches him, even through his jeans.

“Gotta be quieter, baby. You need something to shut you up?”

Billy takes the two fingers, gets them all wet, feels instantly calmer. He still feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin, but he knows Steve’s got him now, that he’s not going to leave him wanting. 

“Take off your clothes, lemme get a look at you.”

Billy gets Steve’s fingers back in his mouth as soon as he can, feels Steve’s other hand move across his stomach and up to his throat. Oh god, please, please.

“Pleath, pleath, Thteve,” his words come out muffled.

“You want that, baby? Want to choke on me? Gotta wait a bit, baby, wait until I fuck you.”

Billy starts immediately on Steve’s jeans, but freezes when the vibrations get impossibly harder, faster. His orgasm rips through him, cock twitching, soaking Steve’s jeans, locking all his joints as he drools around Steve’s fingers. 

“No, baby. Gotta keep your hands to yourself. You didn’t earn this.” He moves to take off his clothes. 

“Please, Steve. Fuck me.” He feels strung out, weightless, pushed into overstimulation. He can’t think, can barely move. He’s on fire and he’s never been happier, sitting naked in the back of Steve’s car while Steve fumbles off his clothes.

“Be patient baby, come on. That’s the whole point.”

Steve makes a point of taking his time, leaving the vibrator in at a lower setting, a slow torture.

“You ready for me?”

“Please, please.”

Steve turns it off, and Billy releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Steve pulls on his arm.

“Sit in my lap?” He pats his thighs invitingly.

Billy moves immediately, turning around and presenting. Steve pulls out the vibrator and throws it on the seat.

“Don’t even have to prep you. Just grab you and fuck into you. God you’re such a slut for me.”

Billy can’t even voice his agreement before he feels Steve, big and almost too much after so much stimulation. He groans out, feels his cock filling out again. Steve’s bigger than the toy, but Billy likes the burn.

Once he’s seated in Steve’s lap, he feels on top of the world.

“Know you need something to suck on, baby. Here you go.” Steve brushes his fingertips across Billy’s lips. He takes them back without a second thought.

“You couldn’t even handle yourself for 20 minutes. I’m sure they noticed. They know we’re out here, that you’re so desperate for me you couldn’t even finish dinner. Did you want them to know? Is that why you were so obvious?”

He feel the embarrassment prickle through him, making him harder than he’s ever been. He moans around Steve’s fingers again, sliding up and down on Steve’s cock. God this is what he wanted. 

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to come, shooting off as soon as Steve’s hand wraps around him. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot. Shit.” He feels a rush of heat as Steve comes inside him, leans bonelessly back onto him.

Steve strokes over his chest for a moment.

“Baby, lean forward. Let me see.” 

Billy slips off his dick, presenting for Steve to see what a mess he’s made.

“Shit, babe. So fucking hot.” 

He presses the vibrator back in, but doesn’t turn it on.

“Hold it in for me until we get back?”

Billy hums in agreement, feeling soft under Steve’s touch.

“Was that everything you wanted?” He can hear some slight trepidation in Steve’s voice. Knows that no matter how many times he tells Steve he likes it, Steve will never accept wanting to humiliate him.

“Yea, Stevie, it was perfect. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He can hear the relief in Steve’s voice, feels him pull him tighter.

“Let’s go home, go for round two.” Billy puts a bit of mischief in his voice, wiggles against his boyfriend.

“In a few minutes. Just let me hold you, baby.”

So he does.


End file.
